


Kinktober 2018

by Shmexiplier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Worship/Ass Play, Begging, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Masochism, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Shotgunning, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmexiplier/pseuds/Shmexiplier
Summary: Ducky's Kinktober should be up later today, they've been working really hard to give you guys the best of what they can write, but they think that their writing isn't good. I disagree. Anyways, enjoy day 1.





	1. Day 1 - Bim Trimmer/Googleplier

**Author's Note:**

> Ducky's Kinktober should be up later today, they've been working really hard to give you guys the best of what they can write, but they think that their writing isn't good. I disagree. Anyways, enjoy day 1.

"So...?" Bim asked, Google's deep, iridescent blue eyes glancing to meet the sharp-looking suited man before him.

" 'So...' what?" Google's eyebrow twitched, the blue in his eyes deepening, the glow brightening. He's had a crush on Bim for a while now. His emotions change almost instantly when he sees or thinks about him. His cheeks flush harshly at the thought of him.

"Oh... You know..." Bim's voice changed tones. His voice was deeper, giving Google goosebumps. He hated how he teased him.

Bim slowly approached him, sitting on the bed next to him and giving a soft smile. They locked eyes, Google returning a soft smile. Bim's face quickly turned from adore to lust, his breath deepening. Both of their minds were blank, their faces easily reading lust. Breath after breath, Google and Bim were breathing the same air, feeling one another's lips.

As Bim crushed Google's broad shoulder with his left hand, he slowly but eventually straddled him, tracing his hands to his back, rubbing and feeling every inch of muscle he had.

Google grunted as his member began to harden. Bim breathed heavier, his own doing the same while he slowly bucked his hips to the contact.

After many moments of heavy make outs and rough grinding, the kiss broke.

"You know what to do." Google heaved, roaming his eyes around Bim's body while slowly leaning back.

He nodded in response, kneeling to the ground and beaming his deep hazel eyes at Google.

"Fuck... Just do it already..." Google grunted angrily at Bim's innocent look. He moaned at his member rubbing on his jeans while Bim slipped out of his suit and dress shirt. His chest heaved eagerly as Google's jeans disappeared with his boxers.

Bim smirked before grasping Google's cock and taking it down his throat without hesitation.

Google pleasurably snapped his head back with a loud moan. Bim smiled against his hardened cock, humming to cause vibration.

The moans only got louder as Bim gagged at every move he made.

Google's fingers latched onto his black locks, tugging and pushing harshly for movement control.

Bim closed his eyes in pleasure as Google forced his head down on his entire shaft and let his cock twitch and leak down his throat. They both moaned until the heavenly feeling was complete.

Awarding him for his deepthroating skills, Google hummed and moaned into Bim's cock, groaning and letting his teeth graze against his skin.

They both closed their eyes in pleasure, one with a handful of deep cobalt locks and the other latched and clawed into a pair of curvy hips.

Bim groaned as the pleasure was almost unbearable to him.

"F-fuck... Y-you... F-feel so..." Bim panted between words, his moan crying out in pleasure as his warm syrupy liquid tickled down Google's warm throat. He swallowed and sat up after Bim laid next to him.

They both turned to each other, panting and embracing each other's naked bodies.

"We should try this again." Google requested with a deep twinkle in his dark ocean orbs.

Bim nodded, his eyes closed and ready to rest.

"We'll do it drunk next time."


	2. Day 2 - Dr. Iplier x Dr. Schneeplestein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Today's kinks: Ass worship | Begging | Medical Play

Dr. Iplier sighed as his last patient of the day walked out of the room, an obnoxious baby crying in hand.   
  
" _Finally_..." He sighed, instantly hearing a knock on his door. His eyes rolled and he almost bit through his lip in annoyance. "Yes?"   
  
The door opened. A green haired man peeking through the opening of the door.   
  
Dr. Iplier leaned back in his chair with a sarcastic smile. He folded his hands behind his head, glaring intently.   
  
"Oh, it's _you_..." His deep, roasted orbs looked everywhere but the door.  
  
" _Ahem_... It's Dr. Schneeplestein." The green haired man corrected.  
  
"Fine, **Dr. Schneeplestein**. What do you want?" Dr. Iplier waved his hands while saying his name. He was known for being an ass around the doctor's office, so Dr. Schneeplestein wasn't offended.  
  
"Oh _god_ , here we go again..." He glanced upwards, rolling his eyes to annoy him. He brushed his fingers through his emerald green hair, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"What do you want so I can get my ass out of this panic room?" He pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows at him. Dr. Iplier growled at him, hitting his own legs.   
  
"Something's wrong with my wrist. I think I did something to it when I was doing surgery on a patient." Dr. Schneeplestein held his wrist in his hand.   
  
Dr. Iplier sighed, groaning as he stood up.   
  
"Let me see it." He held his hand out to Dr. Schneeplestein, holding and feeling around his wrist and hand.   
  
"Well?" His loud voice made Dr. Iplier jump, squeezing his wrist. Dr. Schneeplestein groaned at the pain. "Let me the fuck go you son of a bitch!" He growled, slapping his face get him to loosen his grip.   
  
Dr. Iplier growled, flexing his eyebrows. He forced Dr. Schneeplestein on his table, getting over him and holding him down by the back of his neck. He held his legs down with his own, holding a needle in his other hand and holding it to his face.   
  
"You're gonna shut your mouth. Accept what I do. Got it?" He spat through his teeth, his voice deepening and echoing into Dr. Schneeplestein's ear.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He began to shake with worry, trying to hide the pleasure of actually enjoying it.   
  
Dr. Iplier chuckled at his acting.  
  
"I know you like me. _You_ know you like me." He dropped the needle, releasing Dr. Schneeplestein's neck. He traced his veiny hands down his body, stopping at his ass and groaning.   
  
His cock hardened. He bit his lip and clawed into his ass, causing Dr. Schneeplestein to whimper.   
  
"Please... Just _fuck_ me..." He begged while Dr. Iplier slowly slid his jeans down in a teasing manner.   
  
He said nothing, smirking at his desperation. He slipped out of his own pants, immediately ripping both his and Dr. Schneeplestein's boxers off.   
  
" _Fuck_..." He moaned at the masterpiece before him with awe, groping and clawing at it harshly.   
  
"Please... Just.." Dr. Iplier smacked his hand over his mouth, letting go when he stopped attempting to talk.    
  
"Stand up." He demanded, backing away and biting his lip. Both of them were half hard, eager to feel waves of pleasure. They snickered at each other. "Now, turn around."   
  
Dr. Schneeplestein turned around and waited. Dr. Iplier got a squirt of lotion, stroking his cock and perfectly spreading it all over. He wiped the remainder on Dr. Schneeplestein's ass, lubing it up for himself. He teasingly slipped a finger inside.   
  
"Please... Doctor..." He begged, gasping with a soft moan when Dr. Iplier made strong impact with his ass.   
  
"Shut your fucking mouth." He growled, rubbing his cock teasingly at his entrance. Dr. Schneeplestein pursed his lips, trying to silence himself to avoid punishment.   
  
Without hesitation, Dr. Iplier struggled to force himself inside of his entrance, managing to fit his girthy cock inside. He moaned at the wave of pleasure that hit him and clawed at his hips while he clenched his eyes shut.   
  
Dr. Schneeplestein couldn't hold back, moaning aloud as Dr. Iplier immediately starting to harshly thrust into him.   
  
He leaned forward, pounding into him harder and grasping onto his shoulders. He sucked and harshly nipped at his neck, slightly trailing down his back. He growled in his ear, moaning at the pleasure.   
  
Dr. Iplier slowed his pace and force, then going faster and roughly again. Then he decreased his force again, repeating the pattern over and over.   
  
"Just **fuck** me!" He begged, Dr. Iplier forcing all of his strength into him. He pushed his cock deeper and deeper, drilling into him.   
  
Dr. Schneeplestein groaned as he released all over himself, moaning in pleasure as Dr. Iplier hardened his thrusts.   
  
" **F- Fuck**!" He moaned loudly, forcing himself deep inside and releasing his warm, sticky liquids inside of Dr. Schneeplestein. He scratched at his back as the pleasure fulfilled him, enjoying how tender his flesh was.   
  
He pulled out with a quick grunt, curling his lips to his teeth. They put their clothes back on, packing up and getting ready to leave.   
  
Dr. Schneeplestein looked up at Dr. Iplier, his cobalt blue eyes shining when they met the roasted orbs still showing desire for him. They smiled at each other, Dr. Iplier breaking the silence.  
  
"Want to come over tonight for another check up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.


	3. Day 3 - Wilford Warfstache x Antisepticeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some triggering things in this chapter, so be prepared.
> 
> Today's kinks: Sensory Deprivation | Edge play | Knife Play

"Ah... Where the  _ fuck _ is it?" Anti growled, digging through the drawer, making what was once organized, a huge mess.    
  
Footsteps creaked down the hallway towards the room. He continued digging, tugging his hood over his head as his eyes caught sight of a silver glare.    
  
"There you are..." Anti whispered, giving a sharp smile as he grasped the knife in hand.    
  
The door flew open behind him, a silhouette standing before the door, the pink hair illuminating in the light.    
  
" **What** do you think you're doing?" The man asked in a demanding tone.    
  
Anti laughed, scurrying off into the darkness, leaving a cloud of forest green smoke behind.    
  
The man shut the door, locking it and turning the light on. He paced around, eyeing every corner of the room while he searched for the Irish demon.   
  
Anti's shadow snuck behind, whispering in the man's ears.    
  
"Oh,  _ Wilford _ ..." He smirked, cutting the power in the room.    
  
"Goddammit Anti!" Wilford growled, spotting the sea green glow from behind the chair. He slowly walked forward, as if he was looking for him.    
  
Holding in his laugh, Anti gave a sharp smile as Wilford got closer. As he walked past, the glow in his eyes brightened. He slithered from behind the chair, clenching the knife in his fist as he stood behind Wilford. His hand plummeted down, heading for his shoulder.    
  
Turning around, Wilford squeezed Anti's wrist, stopping him before the knife made contact with his flesh. He flexed his eyebrows, snatching the knife out of his hand.     
  
"What did I tell you?" Wilford growled through his teeth, still latched onto Anti's wrist.    
  
"I don't know," Anti spoke sarcastically, a small smirk plastered across his face.    
  
Wilford chewed on his lip.    
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to remind you." He smiled, dragging Anti out of the room by his hair. He threw him in his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. "On the bed. Now."    
  
Anti smiled, going everywhere  _ but _ the bed.    
  
Wilford clenched his lips and growled angrily. He tightly wrapped his fingers around Anti's wrists, pulling him across the room and throwing him on to the queen mattress. Pinning him down, he gave a sinful glare down at Anti.    
  
Fitting his wrists in one hand, Wilford reached to the nightstand beside him, pulling the drawer open to reveal a silvery-gold glare. Chains rattled as he pulled out 2 pairs of golden handcuffs.    
  
" _ Oh _ , Mister  _ Kink _ ford  _ Slut _ stache." Anti teased as the handcuffs constricted around his wrists, attaching to the headboard securely.    
  
Wilford clutched the knife in his fist, knuckles turning white by how harsh his grip was. Anti chuckled idiotically, the emerald green and ocean-sky blue in his eyes brightening with excitement.   
  
Wilford pulled away, running his fingers through his smooth, pink hair with an exhale. He slithered out of his shirt, ripping the clothes from Anti's pale skin as well. They both smiled with desire, their chests heaving in sync. Wilford clenched the handle of the knife, Anti's colourless skin reacting like a magnet to the blade.    
  
The cold blade came in contact with vulnerable, pale flesh on his collarbone. The knife smoothly slithered down his collarbone. Cold blood spilled out, the red so dark it was almost black.    
  
Anti shivered in pleasure, the blood tickling his neck as it traveled into the bedding.    
  
"Haven't had enough, have you?" Wilford lifted the blade, smiling as the blood splattered when it. Drop after drop, Anti's face showed more desperation for the painful pleasure.    
  
Wilford raised an eyebrow, tensing his muscles while he lunged at Anti, allowing the knife to make multiple slices in his skin. The wounds immediately bled, Anti's pale skin now painted in dark red. He bit his lip as the blood tickled his exposed skin, his cock hardening at the sight and feeling.    
  
"More~?" Wilford alluringly spoke, an evil smirk already plastered across his face.    
  
Anti nodded eagerly, his lips pursed together and his eyes filling with sadness and confusion as Wilford chucked the knife across the room and out of sight.    
  
"Bu-" Wilford shushed Anti by rubbing his hands on his torso, smearing the blood all over and stinging his wounds.    
  
Anti was fully hard, as of Wilford he undressed and used the blood to lube up both of them. They both eyed each other's bodies as if they were claiming territory.    
  
Wilford grunted as he stroked himself before slowly easing himself into Anti. They both moaned as pleasure coursed through their bodies.    
  
Wilford held on to Anti's hip and squeezed down as the pleasure only got better and better with each thrust. He panted, putting his hand on the wall and leaving a bloody handprint behind.    
  
" _ Wilford _ ~." Anti moaned as his release was creeping upon him. Grunts and thrusts filled the room as Anti's face changed to confusion and anger. The pleasure stopped, leaving him to take it all in.    
  
Wilford smirked as he grabbed a towel and new pair of clothes. He spoke no words, opening the door.    
  
"Hey! What about me?!" Anti yelled, tugging on the handcuffs, already angry at the deprivation.    
  
Wilford threw the towel over his shoulder, turning to Anti with a smirk.    
  
"I think I'll save you for another time."


	4. Day 4 - Markiplier x Antisepticeye x Punksepticeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️ Rape, self-harm and suicide. ******
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome back and please heed the warning.
> 
> Today's kinks: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit Roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

"What the **fuck** did I tell you?!" Anti raged at Mark, his eyes igniting in an angry bright sea green and death stare.   
  
Anti being angry was Mark's biggest fear. He was scary, aggressive and powerful.   
  
Mark flexed his eyebrows, backing himself into a corner as Anti maniacally chuckled at the fear he sensed as he got closer.   
  
"You're not doing this again." Mark's voice cracked as he held back his whimpering cries. Anti looked down at Mark, his mind tingling at the innocence and fear in his roasted brown eyes. He reached down, slid his fingers through Mark's raven black hair and pulled on it when he clenched his fist.   
  
Mark cried out in pain and fear as Anti dragged him to his bed. He gave him a dominant stare, smiling as he locked his bedroom door, turning around and opening his bathroom door.   
  
"Come on out." Anti said, confusing Mark instantly. He propped himself up, looking down at the bed until a dark figure appeared beside him. He looked over to see someone that looked just like Anti. Same hair, same eyes, same everything. But, his arms were covered in tattoos while Anti only had one on his right arm.   
  
" _Punk_..." Mark growled under his breath, Anti smirking and standing next to Punk.   
  
"Indeed." The tattooed man smiled, lunging at Mark and grabbing the sides of his arms.   
  
He struggled, punching Punk in the stomach occasionally until Anti went to the other side of the bed. He held Mark's wrists together and let Punk crawl on top of him.   
  
"Let go." He said with confidence, smiling down at Mark. He becomes filled with fear as the abyss of inkwell black eyes met his fearful brunette orbs.   
  
His wrists were released. Mark let them fall, doing nothing but shaking below the demonic form above him.   
  
Punk took his shirt off, taking Mark's off with him. Anti did the same, unbuckling his jeans and sliding them off.   
  
Mark held back tears in his eyes as Punk did the same to him and himself. The tears fell when Anti flipped him over, sliding his boxers off and smacking his ass with force. Punk did the same. They both continuously spanked Mark until he was bruised and destroyed. He cried and cried, the pain not numbing at all.   
  
After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped. Mark heaved in relief, his ass still stinging from the harsh contact of their hands.   
  
Someone grabbed his thick, raven black locks and pulled back harshly. He flipped over and was stood up. The figure pushed him against the wall, his face appearing inches from Mark's. He chuckled, deeply staring into his eyes. It was Punk. He got closer and closer to his face, tears still streaming down Mark's cheeks. He connected his lips with Mark's and pulled back. His face showed shock as Punk only smiled.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll like this next part. If you don't, we'll enjoy it for you." He smirked, both of them dragging Mark into the closet and locking it.   
  
"Get away from me!" Mark cried when he was thrown on the floor. Both green haired men approached him.   
  
"Get the **_fuck_** over here." Anti growled, forcing Mark up and shoving him against a huge mirror before them. His breath fogged up the glass, his tears smearing on his cheeks.   
  
Punk walked out, locking them in and preparing himself.   
  
"I guess we're all alone~." Anti whispered in his ear and without warning, he forced himself inside.   
  
Mark screamed and cried, his hair getting pulled while his head was smashed into the glass occasionally. He pounded harder and harder, the pain increasing for Mark, the pleasure increasing for Anti.   
  
He began to slow down, his moans becoming longer and his thrusts became sloppier.   
  
Mark breathed out in relief when Anti pulled out, happy the torture stopped.   
  
"Come on, Marki~." His deep irish accent filled Mark's ears, another bad memory burning in his brain. He dragged him out of the closet, throwing him on the bed.   
  
Mark was confused. He thought he was going to get locked back up in his room. He would rather be locked in his room with not even a full meal a day than go through this.   
  
Anti laughed at him as he looked around, confused.   
  
"Did you _really_ think I was done? Come on Mark, I know you're smarter than this. You really think I'd just bring Punk here to stand over you?" Mark began to shake. The tattooed Irishman walked out and smiled at Mark.   
  
"Get on your hands and knees buddy~." A sinister smile plastered on both of their faces. He kept his stance, unable to move.   
  
"You might as well listen if you want it to end. Unless you want to bleed." Anti smirked at Mark. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea where to go, what to think, how to react.   
  
Anti and Punk forced him off of the bed and down on the ground. He was thrown on his stomach. Still didn't move. He felt paralysed, no power to move.   
  
" ** _Hands and knees now!_** " Punk became more and more angry. Mark cried as he weakly propped himself up.   
  
"Good~." Anti praised him, kneeling in front of him and looking down. Punk hovered above him, readying himself to enter.   
  
Mark said nothing. He said nothing until Punk forced himself inside Mark. The same pain coursed through his body. The same memory of Anti in the closet. He screamed and cried.   
  
As he was getting pounded from behind he let his body fall flat. Anti lifted his head and forced his cock inside his mouth, thrusting and moaning in extreme pleasure.   
  
Their moans filled the room. Anti slowed his thrusts and they became sloppier. He forced himself down his throat and released, making Mark swallow every drop of his liquid. He pulled out and Mark laid his cheek on the carpet. He didn't move, he didn't talk. He just took it. It was bound to happen again. Hopefully not as bad.   
  
Punk clenched his fist around a tuft of Mark's raven black locks, pulling back. His neck bent back, while he thrusted harder and harder. The thrusts got sloppier and his moans were weaker.   
  
Punk let go of his hair and leaned forward. He squeezed his shoulders, forcing his cock deep inside and digging his nails into him. He scratched down his back harshly as he released himself inside, moaning until he was done. He pulled out, spanking him one more time before standing up and leaving Mark to reflect on everything that happened.   
  
Anti walked in, smiling.   
  
"Time to go back to your room Marki~." He smiled, walking towards him with just a pair of black jeans on. " _Let's_ go buddy." He grabbed Mark's arm and helped him up.   
  
'Finally... It's over... I didn't think it could get any _worse_.' Mark though to himself as he walked with Anti back to his room. He chuckled at Mark.   
  
"Oh it **can** and **will** get worse. You have a special visitor next week. Just you wait."   
  
Mark's heart skipped a beat.   
  
"No. I'm not your fucking slave anymore." He began to cry again as he neared his room. Anti didn't respond and kept on walking.   
  
"Just get some sleep." He tried to sound comforting as he reached the door. Mark just looked down, waiting for the door to open. He began to feel light-headed and felt something warm on his chest. He felt numb. He felt nothing. He jolted as a different feeling came from him. He looked at Anti.   
  
That smile. That damn smile. Burned in his head forever. A line. A perfect line horizontally across Anti's neck, just dripping blood oh so smoothly.   
  
Mark looked down. He lifted his arms and felt nothing. Only horizontal lines. Deeply cut. Heavily bleeding. Everything came back.   
  
The blade.   
  
Anti's suicide.   
  
It was finally over.   
  
Mark's body was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow


	5. Day 5 - Damien x Jameson Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Today's kinks: Sadism/Masochism | Shotgunning

Everyone at the party was intoxicated, a lot passed out. Only a few people still standing.    
  
  
“Hey! Let’s get some games at this party!” Damien gestured to the last few people standing, getting them on the couches inside. They followed and all sat on the soft furniture. The black haired man seated himself, looking over to see a good friend and secret crush. Jameson Jackson.    
  
  
“So…What are we gonna do?” Jameson’s words were slurred as he had his fair share of alcohol as well.    
  
  
Damien pulled out a vape, smiling at the friends before him and at Jameson. His friends in front of him were passed out for the night. He and his green haired friend were the last men standing.   
  
They both gave a drunken smile at each other. They both knew what they were thinking of. Damien took the first hit, setting the vape down beside him and leaning over Jameson. He laid down, while the muscular man crawled above him. They connected lips, staying for a moment.    
  
Damien pulled away, blowing the smokey cloud at the green haired Irishman. Jameson did the same, taking a moment to look at the handsome man.    
  
He took a breath, grabbing Damien's blazer and pulling it down. He connected his lips again, drunk and sloppy kisses leading to Jameson's neck.    
  
Button after button, the top half of both were exposed. The warm lips of Damien's trailed down to Jameson's stomach. He moaned in pleasure, arching his back towards the arousing feeling.    
  
"Turn around." Damien slurred, watching as his partner obeyed. They both shuffled out of their pants and boxers in seconds.    
  
Damien deeply growled under his breath, scratching down Jameson's back and sides. He moaned at the pain, goosebumps shielding his whole body.   
  
Without notice, lube was lathered on both of them. Damien stroked his cock, moaning as he readied himself to enter.    
  
He crammed himself inside of Jameson, moaning and working his nails deeply into his skin.    
  
Damien became more aroused at giving the pain to his friend while thrusting harder and harder.    
  
Their moans only got louder as Jameson's back slightly bled from all of the scratches given to him.    
  
Damien leaned forward, harshly biting on Jameson in various places. He licked up the blood when it would leak through cuts.    
  
"Damien~." He moaned, his accent arousing him even more.    
  
Jameson moaned, his release creeping on him just as fast as Damien's was.    
  
They both growled in pleasure as they released with extreme arousal. Damien kissed Jameson one more time before pulling out.    
  
They looked at each other and Damien chuckled.    
  
"Wanna get high next time?"


End file.
